Always losing
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: After loosing the Splatfest for the sixth time in a row, Marie tells Dapper what it's like to loose over and over and ear about it non stop from Callie. Yeah... I was Team Future. Set somewhere in my story "Dapper Thief"


**Always losing**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

Another Splatfest had gone by, and it was another loss for Marie. While Callie, and much of Inkopolis, were out partying their brains out, Marie was heading home. Callie wanted Marie to stay and party too, but Marie said no. She said that she was tired, but the real reason was because this was her sixth Splatfest loss in a row and she didn't feel like having it rubbed in her face by Callie. She approached the small apartment, put her key the door, and entered her living room. Sitting on the couch was Dapper Thief; the human diamond thief that posed as their bodyguard during the day, but whenever Splatfest came around, he pulled over time, sticking near the Sisters to make sure that nothing bad happened; but this time, the Sisters told him he could head home early.

"Well, you're home early. Thought you'd be out partying till dawn," Dapper joked.

"Yeah, yeah, don't you have stuff to steal?" Marie said harshly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where's this coming from?" Dapper asked. Marie stared at him coldly, and he patted the couch cushion next to him, "Sit down." Marie obliged, though she did seem quite upset. Dapper turned the TV off. "What's wrong?"

Marie huffed, looked away, and her head dropped. Dapper was confused, but he grew worried when he saw tears rolling from her eyes. "I lost again."

"You talking 'bout Splatfest? It's just some silly competition."

"No, it isn't!" she snapped, making Dapper jump, "Every time there's a Splatfest, I lose. It's happened six times in a row now! I won twice. Twice! And every time Callie invites me out to party and rubs it in my face." Tears began to stream down her face as her voice began choking up. Dapper pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his chest. When she was calm again, she began to speak. "I know it's just supposed to be a fun thing, but it really gets to you."

"I know..." Dapper said, trying to comfort her. "But hey! I have an idea." He stood up and walked into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of 'Cap'n Cuttlefish whisky' and two glasses. "Let's have a drink. Get your mind off of the whole bloody thing," he offered. Marie nodded, and the two began to drink. As the night went on, Marie stopped drinking. She knew she was hitting her limit.

"I just wish that I could win again... And maybe Callie could see how I feel." Dapper brushed a tear from her eye as she spoke.

"It's gonna be okay, love. Just get some sleep," Dapper suggested. Marie nodded.

"I guess I'll head to bed, then. Good night, Dapper," With that, Marie headed to her room for the night.

Hours later, Callie returned. She saw Dapper sitting on the couch, finishing off their last bottle of Cap'n Cuttlefish whisky. She hopped over to the master thief, "Heeeeeeyy Dapper!" She greeted.

"Hello, Callie. Marie's in bed if you're wondering."

Callie huffed, "Aw, man. I wanted to tell her how great Team Past did during the Splatfest. Oh well. Tomorrow, then." As Callie walked to her room, Dapper spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dapper said to her.

"Why not?"

"I don't think she's really feeling like hearing you gloat this time."

Callie put her hands to her hips, "And how do you know? She hasn't had a problem with it before."

"We talked. She told me that the past six Splatfests you've won - congratulations, by the way - but each time, she says you rub it in her face. Saying stuff like "Look at Team Past!" or "Team Naughty was too crafty!" or even, "Burgers are the superior food!" Which, really, is fine once in a while but think how Marie feels. You aren't the one losing. Marie is."

What Dapper had said was profound. Callie was now regretting each time she had rubbed her winning in Marie's face.

"You know," Callie began. "For a dirty thief, you sure can be noble."

"Don't get used to it, diva." Dapper glared. The two shared a laugh.

"I'll apologize to Marie in the morning. 'Night Dapper." With that, Callie went to bed.

Dapper flopped down on the couch. He took off his coat and undid his shirt, revealing a 'Team Future' t-shirt underneath. He chuckled. "Don't think you were alone my dear. It cost me a pretty penny just to have Judd allow me to vote."

 **Yeah, I'm bitter. Team Future should have won. Anyways, I made this for my friend Splattifying Agent 2, because we both wanted Team Future to win, but you know... Maybe after sixth god damn fu- I'm gonna stop right there and say I wasn't happy. Anyways, Dapper Thief will be updated soon, along with chapter 2 to Lupin the 3rd steals Remnant and the long awaited third chapter too 2-Bit Romance. Stay Fresh! Also, credit goes to my editor and proofreader, Splattifying Agent 2 for fixing this jumbled mess.**


End file.
